1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid dispensing device in the form of a spray bottle having a rotating trigger spray head, and having a sump region formed at the bottom of the bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For products provided to consumers in spray dispensing containers, a typical problem is ensuring that the consumer can dispense the full measure of contents in the container. Numerous fluid dispensing devices are known which are designed with means to enable most of the fluid content of a container to be dispensed from the container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,152, issued May 9, 2000 to Mayfield, describes a trigger spray container with integral straw guide. The container is formed with a ramp for guiding the distal end of a flexible straw attached to the trigger spray apparatus into contact with a base corner formed in the container bottom. The trigger spray apparatus is pivotally mounted on the container such that the contents of the container may be emptied when directing spray in an upward or downward direction.
German Patent No. 3,829,962, published May 5, 1989, teaches a container with a concave bottom for extending the flexible suction tube of a trigger-actuated spraying device into a corner region of the bottom surface. Spraying in a downward direction empties the last of the contents remaining in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,041, issued Feb. 22, 2000 to Evans, shows a hose capable of bending 180xc2x0 without kinking attached to the spray head of a fluid dispensing device. A weight is attached to the distal end of the hose to urge the end of the hose into the lowest point in the device so that the pump is supplied with liquid no matter what angle the spray is directed.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2001/0032864, published Oct. 25, 2001, teaches a fluid container for a pump or spray device wherein the bottom of the container is sloped downwardly at an angle toward a central depression in the bottom of the container. A straight suction tube extends from the pump or spray device into the central depression to allow substantially all of the contents of the container to be dispensed with the container in an upright position.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a fluid dispensing device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention provides a fluid dispensing device in the form of a spray container. The spray container is formed with a protruding sump region formed along the bottom of the container. The thickness of the bottom of the container is tapered such that the lowest point in the upright container is in the distal end of the protruding sump region. The container further includes a rotating trigger spray head mounted on the container top and a rigid suction tube extending from the container top into the protruding sump region. When the nozzle of the spray head is aligned in the same radial direction as the protruding sump region of the container, the last of the fluid in the container can be dispensed with the container in an upright position or with the container tilted at an angle such that the spray is directed downwardly. When the nozzle of the spray head is rotated 180xc2x0 from the radial direction of the protruding sump region of the container, the last of the fluid in the container can be dispensed with the container in an upright position or with the container tilted at an angle such that the spray is directed upwardly.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a fluid dispensing device for dispensing the fluid in a spray, dispensing substantially all the fluid contents of the device when spraying in any direction.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.